memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Menagerie, Part I (episode)
Spock kidnaps Captain Pike and hijacks the Enterprise. Summary ]] Teaser The arrives at Starbase 11 after a subspace message asks it to divert there. When Captain Kirk, Spock and Dr. McCoy beam down, they are puzzled when the base commander, Commodore Mendez, tells Kirk the base sent no such message. Kirk insists that Spock received the urgent request from the former commander of the Enterprise, Fleet Captain Pike. Mendez is surprised that Kirk does not know the news about Captain Pike and leads them to the medical section, explaining that, during an inspection tour of a cadet vessel, one of the baffle plates ruptured. Pike removed the cadets who were still alive, severely exposing himself to delta rays. Now, confined to a wheelchair, Pike is disfigured and cannot speak, though his mind is unimpaired. His sole means of communication is a flashing light with an accompanying beep: once for yes, twice for no. Spock requests a moment alone with his former commander, and says cryptically to him, "You know why I have come....I know it is treachery and it is mutiny, but I must do this." Pike can do nothing but repeatedly beep "No." Act One In Mendez's office, Kirk continues to defend Spock's claim that the starbase summoned the Enterprise. Mendez shows Kirk the record tapes, which show no such transmissions, and emphasizes that the paralyzed Pike could not have made the call – which was heard only by Spock. Kirk says that if Spock wanted to see Pike, Kirk would have granted shore leave; moreover, there is no trouble in that sector of space that would have induced aliens to divert the starship as a ruse. Mendez calls the computer center, where Chief Humbolt confirms he has rechecked the data tapes, and the starbase could have sent no message without his knowledge. Humbolt leaves the lab and Spock slips in and begins operating a computer to create a voice transmission to the Enterprise. Mendez's aide, Miss Piper, enters his office with a report that again denies summoning the starship. She mentions Spock's years of service under Pike, and indications of Spock's extreme loyalty to Pike. Kirk defends Spock, telling Piper that a Vulcan is incapable of disloyalty. But Piper and Mendez insist that Pike, under constant observation, could not have even asked for that message to be sent. On board the Enterprise, Lt. Uhura receives a message from starbase operations with new orders – secret, scrambled, and to be fed directly into the ship's computers. Lt. Hansen orders Uhura to request confirmation. Back on the starbase, as Uhura calls for confirmation, Humbolt walks in on Spock and notices Spock's alterations to the computer. Humbolt tries to wrestle Spock away, but Spock nerve-pinches Humbolt into unconsciousness. Uhura then tries to call Kirk, but Spock has now prepared a tape of Kirk's voice, confirming the new orders and directing any questions to Spock. Spock then activates an intercom and tells Hansen the ship's computers will handle the helm, and forbids Hansen from discussing the orders with ship or starbase personnel. Later, Kirk and McCoy watch Pike on a monitor, still blinking "no" to an unknown question. Kirk and McCoy discuss Pike's condition, the frustrating limitations on the art of medicine, the futility of solving the mystery through Pike, and the unimaginable possibility that Spock is lying. McCoy then receives a message from Starbase Transporter Control, claiming a medical emergency aboard the Enterprise but providing no details. McCoy returns to the ship. Mendez shows Kirk a report on the planet Talos IV marked, "for eyes of Starfleet Command only." The report is the basis of the well-known General Order 7: "No vessel under any condition, emergency or otherwise, is to visit Talos IV," the only capital offense left on the books, for reasons known only to top fleet command. But the report does mention that the Enterprise was the only Starfleet vessel to have visited Talos IV – while commanded by Captain Christopher Pike with a science officer named Spock. While discussing the situation, Miss Piper notices that Captain Pike has disappeared from his room on a monitor. Mendez contacts Starbase Operations and is told that the Enterprise is leaving orbit and refuses to acknowledge their signal. Act Two The Enterprise departs from Starbase 11, completely under computer control. Uhura receives a communication signal but Spock tells her not to reply. He announces to the crew that Captain Kirk has been given medical rest leave and that he is assuming command. McCoy hears this upon entering the bridge and asks who made the diagnosis and who called a medical emergency. Spock takes McCoy to a guest quarters, containing Captain Pike, and plays a tape with the voice of Kirk, telling McCoy not to disturb Pike with questions but to follow Spock's instructions to the letter. During the recording, Pike again blinks "no" continually. When Spock returns to the bridge, Hansen tells him that a shuttlecraft is approaching, but Spock says they will not make contact. Aboard the shuttlecraft, Kirk and Mendez try to raise the ship and Kirk gets angry when the Enterprise doesn't respond, as the shuttle has already traveled too far to return to Starbase 11. The shuttle's fuel runs out and it continues coasting forward. Kirk and Mendez contemplate the consequences for Spock and the inexplicability of his actions. Aboard the Enterprise, Spock directs the library computer to execute pre-loaded instructions. The ship reverses engine power and comes to a full stop. Spock summons an armed security team to the bridge, orders the transporter room to beam Captain Kirk aboard, and places Lieutenant Hansen in command. Spock presents himself to McCoy (as senior officer present) for arrest on a charge of mutiny – the orders for Spock to take command of the Enterprise were false. The security team arrives and McCoy reluctantly confines Spock to quarters. Kirk and Mendez beam aboard, and Hansen transfers command of the Enterprise to Kirk and explains the situation. The engines restart, but the computer retains control and defies Kirk's direct order to disengage. The computer controls are tied in to the ship's life support systems and cannot be disengaged until the ship reaches Talos IV. Act Three As the Enterprise continues toward Talos IV, arrangements are made for a hearing. But Spock waives his right to the hearing and requests an immediate court martial. Kirk denies his request because, of the three required command-grade officers, there are only Kirk and Mendez on board. But Spock points out that Captain Pike is still on the active duty list. Mendez confirms this: "We didn't have the heart to retire him, Jim. He's got you; whatever he's up to, he's planned it well." The court martial convenes, with Mendez presiding. He reminds Spock that, if the Enterprise enters the Talos star group, a further charge involving the death penalty will be held against him. Mendez asks Spock what purpose it serves to go to Talos, and with Captain Pike. Spock asks if Mendez's comments are part of the record. Mendez says they are, and Spock then says he can only explain with the use of the viewscreen in the briefing room. Mendez's query has opened the door for any evidence Spock wishes to present, which Kirk believes is what Spock had in mind. Scott activates the viewscreen. On the screen, the panel views the voyage of the Enterprise to Talos IV under the command of Pike, thirteen years prior. (These events are the episode .) The astonishing video record is more detailed than were log entries in those days. Questioned by Kirk, Pike signals "yes," that it is he in the video, but "no," that such records were not made during the voyage. Spock will not explain how the video was produced, but reminds Mendez that viewing the video is necessary to answer the question Mendez asked him. Mendez says the court isn't obliged to view evidence without knowing the source, but Kirk insists on seeing more of it. Later, Mendez interrupts the presentation again to remind Spock they are in a court of space law and not a theater. Spock asks Pike if they are witnessing the actual events of thirteen years previous. Pike beeps "yes." Spock then offers to release control of the ship if, after watching the complete transmission, the court still wishes to turn back. Mendez calls the situation ridiculous and says it has gone far enough. Kirk votes instead to continue and hear the full story. Mendez votes not to continue and declares a deadlock, but Kirk points out that there is still one member of the trial board to hear from. With that, Mendez asks Pike if the trial should continue. Pike beeps "yes." Act Four s]] On the viewscreen, the visit of Captain Pike and the Enterprise to Talos IV continues. Uhura interrupts the trial with a message from Starfleet informing Commodore Mendez that Starfleet's subspace monitors show the Enterprise has been receiving transmissions from Talos IV in violation of Starfleet general orders. Spock confirms that the video presentation is coming from Talos IV. Starfleet relieves Kirk of command, and orders Mendez to assume command of the Enterprise, disabling it if necessary to prevent further contact. Mendez tells Spock that his contact with Talos IV has invited the death penalty: Spock has not only doomed himself but ended Captain Kirk's career as well. Spock protests that Kirk knew nothing about what was happening, but Mendez reminds Spock that a captain is responsible for everything that happens aboard his ship. Mendez then orders Spock to release the ship to manual control, and Spock respectfully declines. Mendez declares the court in recess. As everyone leaves, Kirk confronts Spock, asking him if he has lost his mind. Spock pleads with Kirk that, for his career and Captain Pike's life, he must see the rest of the transmission. Kirk orders the security guard to lock Spock up, and remains in the briefing room alone to contemplate the situation. TO BE CONCLUDED NEXT WEEK Log Entries *''Captain's log, stardate 3012.4. Despite our best efforts to disengage computers, the Enterprise is still locked on a heading for the mysterious planet Talos IV. Meanwhile, as required by Starfleet General Orders, a preliminary hearing on Lieutenant Commander Spock is being convened and in all the years of my service this is the most painful moment I've ever faced.'' *''Captain's log, stardate 3012.6. General court martial convened. Mr. Spock has again waived counsel and has entered a plea of guilty.'' *''Captain's log, supplemental. Mr. Spock on trial for mutiny has forced the court to accept unusual evidence. On our monitor screen, the voyage of Captain Pike and the Enterprise to the one forbidden world in all the galaxy.'' Memorable Quotes "A Vulcan can no sooner be disloyal than he can exist without breathing." : - Kirk, on Spock "We've learned to tie into every human organ in the body except one. The brain. And the brain is what life is all about. Now, that man can think anything we can, and love, hope, dream as much as we can. But he can't reach out and no one can reach in!" : - McCoy, on Pike's paralysis "...To question Spock of all people! Me, yes. I could run off half-cocked given a good reason, so could you! But not Spock. It's impossible!" : - McCoy, considering and dismissing the possibility of rogue action by Spock "Rank hath its privileges." : - Mendez, on why he joined Kirk in the shuttlecraft "Don't stop me. Don't let him stop me. It's your career and Captain Pike's life. You must see the rest of the transmission." "Lock him up." : - Spock and Kirk, after Mendez declares a court recess For memorable quotes from , click here. Background Information Sets, Props and Costumes * A matte painting was created for the Starbase 11 exterior. Large cranes can be seen in the background, representing construction on the starbase or perhaps assembly of starship components. The wall used in this scene was recycled for , and . The round dais in front of the wall was later used by Tharn and his council in . * The Starbase Operations set is a redress of the engineering room set. An opaque blue wall has been placed behind the grid to hide the forced perspective set. The panel in this room from which Spock issues orders to the Enterprise is a re-use of the neural neutralizer control panel from . The computer banks in the room will later be seen in . * The structures seen outside Mendez's windows are cut-outs of buildings. In the first scene in Mendez's office, behind Kirk is a clear view of a corner of the set behind one of the pieces. * Commodore Mendez's desk features one of the goose-neck video screens seen on the early Enterprise bridge in . * In this episode, and , we see 23rd century doors that are opened with handles. * During the indoor scenes on Starbase 11, if you look outside the windows at the night sky and cityscape, you can occasionally see white objects passing by. These may have been intended to be shuttles or shooting stars. The most clear and undisputed scene in which to see one of these objects is in the beginning. After Commodore Mendez approaches Captain Pike in regard to his visitors, you can see a small white dot slowly flying in the lower left of the window. * Scotty does not wear a dress uniform during Spock's court-martial, possibly due to budget constraints. He will finally get a dress tunic in . * The door to Pike's quarters, in the Intensive Care area of Starbase 11, opens on hinges, rather than sliding into the wall. The courtroom door in is similarly hinged. * This is the final appearance of the yellow phaser/communicator belts. * Sean Kenney's make-up as the injured Captain Pike took five hours to apply. Also, his hair had to be dyed white, which then turned out to be too bright for the cameras, and had to be softened with powder.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_wy7Q4vbhA&feature=related Story and Production * The footage used from the original pilot was directed by Robert Butler. He is not credited for it here although he is credited as the sole director of despite that episode also containing material shot by Marc Daniels. * Butler was approached by Roddenberry to direct the episode, but he refused due to his dislike of the series. Then it was decided that he and Daniels shall share credits for the two episodes, Daniels being credited for the first part and Butler for the second. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lMXYr3SnJQ&feature=channel * Robert H. Justman convinced Roddenberry to write a two-parter episode utilizing the first pilot because they ran out of scripts in the middle of the first season, and had to shut down production otherwise. Roddenberry called it "the envelope" and wrote the episode in three or four days. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hu6y4vARGq0&feature=PlayList&p=707DF4F692D531BD&index=5 Director Robert Butler claimed it was Roddenberry's entrepreneur talent which managed to find a way using the failed pilot as a money saving device for the show. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lMXYr3SnJQ&feature=channel * The original "envelope" script was written by John D.F. Black, however Roddenberry was very unsatisfied with it, and rewrote it completely, finally taking sole writing credit. The insulted Black filed a Writers' Guild grievance over payment and screen credit, but his claims were denied. (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, p. 251). * According to James Doohan, Roddenberry originally wanted to sell the failed pilot as a theatrical film. However, it needed to be expanded with additional material to reach the feature length. Roddenberry planned to film the crash of the Columbia on Talos IV, because it didn't require Jeffrey Hunter, who was neither available or affordable to reprise his role as Captain Pike. However, plans for the feature release were soon abandoned.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_wy7Q4vbhA&feature=related Roddenberry's plans for a feature release are verified by Herb Solow and Robert Justman in Inside Star Trek: The Real Story (p. 251). * When Spock orders the Enterprise back to retrieve the shuttlecraft, he tells the transporter room to "prepare to beam Captain Kirk aboard." He doesn't mention Mendez, whom we've seen on the shuttlecraft with Kirk. We find out in that by this point Mendez was a Talosian illusion, suggesting that Spock already knew that, or the Enterprise s sensors simply didn't detect anyone other than Kirk. * Footage of the shuttlecraft is reused from . Although, because it was aired before "The Galileo Seven", "The Menagerie, Part I" was the first episode featuring the shuttlecraft in the original series. * A scene which shows crewman listening to the intercom in a corridor is reused from . * This is the first time that the trio of Kirk, Spock, and McCoy beam down unaccompanied by any security guards or other personnel. Other episodes in which this occurred are , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . * This is the same starbase seen in . It is not made clear why there is now a different commodore in charge of the base. Perhaps Mendez and Stone had different responsibilities. Stone had been referred to as the base's commanding officer in the previous episode, named in the credits as the "portmaster." * The Star Trek Compendium compared Spock's risking his career and life to return Pike to Talos IV for a chance at a better life to what Kirk would later do for Spock in . (pp. 164-165) Apocrypha * The first winner of the Strange New Worlds contest, "A Private Anecdote", depicted Pike reminiscing during his convalescence at Starbase 11. Significance and Legacy * This episode won the 1967 Hugo Award for "Best Dramatic Presentation". Combined with "Part II," it's the first of four Star Trek episodes to win the award. The others are , , and . * "The Menagerie, Part I" and constitute the only two-parter in the run of the original Star Trek. * Chris Pike's wheelchair has become ensconced in popular culture, and has been seen in Futurama and South Park. Remastered Information * "The Menagerie, Part I" was the twelfth remastered episode of the Original Series to air. It premiered in syndication the weekend of and took about two months of work by the CBS Digital team. http://trekmovie.com/2006/11/20/behind-the-scenes-at-cbs-digital/ The remastered version of this episode featured new footage of the shuttlecraft (here called the Picasso, SB11-1201/1), replacing the stock footage produced for . A new digital matte painting of Starbase 11 was created as well, for establishing shots as well as for views outside windows. Live actors were also digitally inserted into the base, giving it a far more active appearance. Alternate Home Video Release In 1980, Paramount Home Video released this episode as the first of five volumes of classic series episodes on VHS as Television Classics on VHS and Betamax videocassette. This version however, is slightly edited to present the episode in one part, rather than two parts. The credits at the end of the episode and the closing credits are removed from part I and the opening teaser recounting the events from Part I and the regular opening sequence are removed, instead doing a quick fade-out and cut into the first act of Part II. All other video releases present the episode in its proper two-part version. File:Picasso.jpg|The "new" shuttle Picasso File:Starbase 11 surface, TOS remastered.jpg|A revamped Starbase 11 :The next remastered episode to air was the concluding part, . Production Timeline * First draft: * Final draft: * Filmed: – * Original airdate: * Rerun airdate: * First UK airdate: Pt1 Pt2 * Hugo Award: * Remastered airdate: * Limited-time-only theatrical presentation (remastered edition with ): and Video and DVD Releases *US CED VideoDisc release: *US LaserDisc release: *Original US Betamax release: *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 9, catalogue number VHR 2274, release date unknown *Japan LaserDisc release: *US VHS release: :Unusually, this tape contained both parts of "The Menagerie" (usually, US releases were single-episode). *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 1.6, *Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 8, , ISBN 6305744890 *As part of the TOS Season 1 DVD collection *As part of the TOS Season 1 HD DVD collection *As part of the TOS Season 1 Blu-ray collection Links and References Starring * William Shatner as Kirk Also Starring * Leonard Nimoy as Spock Special Guest Star * Jeffrey Hunter as Christopher Pike (archived footage) Guest Star * Susan Oliver as Vina (archived footage) Also Starring * Malachi Throne as José I. Mendez * M. Leigh Hudec as Number One (archived footage) * Peter Duryea as José Tyler (archived footage) * John Hoyt as Philip Boyce (archived footage) * Adam Roarke as Garison (archived footage) * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura Featuring * Sean Kenney as the injured Pike * Hagan Beggs as Hansen :And * Julie Parrish as Miss Piper Uncredited Co-Stars * Majel Barrett as the computer voice * William Blackburn as Hadley and an Orderly at Starbase 11 * Frank da Vinci as Vinci and a Patient at Starbase 11 * Brett Dunham as Security lieutenant * Laurel Goodwin as J.M. Colt (archived footage) * Clegg Hoyt as Pitcairn (archived footage) * Anthony Jochim as a ''Columbia'' survivor #3 (archived footage) * Jon Lormer as Theodore Haskins (archived footage) * Tom Lupo as a Security guard * Edward Madden as an ''Enterprise'' geologist (archived footage) * Jeannie Malone as an ''Enterprise'' court recorder * Leonard Mudie as a ''Columbia'' survivor #2 (archived footage) * Eddie Paskey as Leslie and an Assistant at Starbase 11 * Serena Sande as Second Talosian (archived footage) * George Sawaya as Humbolt * Georgia Schmidt as First Talosian (archived footage) * Meg Wyllie as The Keeper (archived footage) * Unknown performers as: ** ''Enterprise'' bridge crewman #1 (archived footage) ** ''Enterprise'' bridge crewman #2 (archived footage) ** ''Enterprise'' bridge crewwoman (archived footage) ** ''Enterprise'' court reporter ** ''Enterprise'' transporter assistant (archived footage) ** ''Enterprise'' transporter technician ** Computer technician at Starbase 11 ** Doctor at Starbase 11 ** Officer on Starbase 11 mall ** Mendez' secretary at Starbase 11 ** Starbase 11 Starbase Operations com voice Remastered Extras * Starbase 11 Starfleet personnel: **Richard Barnett (on the mall) **Jimmy Berndt (on the mall) **Toni Pace Carstensen (on the mall) **James Holt (in an office window) **Nicki Kreitzman (in an office window) **David LaFountaine as Federation administrator (in an office window) **Denise Okuda as an operations division officer (on the mall) **Michael Okuda as a science division officer (on the mall) **Dave Rossi as a command division officer (on the mall) **Wendy Ruiz (in an office window) **Cliff Welsh (in an office window and on the mall) **Niel Wray as a science division officer (on the mall) References 2236; 2254; 2265; baffle plate; brain; chief; class F shuttlecraft; class M; coma; computer center; Comsol, Robert L.; Commodore; delta radiation; death penalty; duranium; fleet captain; General Order 7; Class J starship; hangar deck; Johansson, Helen; monitor screen; nitrogen; oxygen; patrol; Picasso; radio silence; space sector; Starbase 11; Starbase Operations; Talos IV; Talos star group; Talosian system; Talosians; tape External links * * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} de:Talos IV – Tabu, Teil I es:The Menagerie, Part I fr:The Menagerie, Part I ja:TOS:タロス星の幻怪人・前編 nl:The Menagerie, Deel I pl:The Menagerie Part I sv:The Menagerie, del I Menagerie, Part I, The